


Despite all that

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Romance, Religious Conflict, marshfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: Kate Marsh knows, by word of God, she shouldn't be feeling this way, specially towards another female. But maybe, perfect as He is, he didn't take the strength of emotions when creating her?(Marshfield, that is Kate/Max)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Someone (They know who they are)

“It’s weird…”, Kate muses, lightly biting the tip of her pen so that her words are distorted. Lightly lost to the touch of teeth against plastic. She has that habit, she chews on her pen caps when she’s nervous. And with her being her, that’s occurs more and more lately. She looks abashed, her eyes pushed down, so that she avoids a staring competition with her best friend. A best friend who she is well aware sits inches from her.   
  
“What’s weird?”, Though Kate doesn’t look, she’s well aware that Max is smiling, at least that what she deduces from her voice. Not that there’s a lot of deducing needed, this is Max she is talking about, she smiles at everything and everyone no matter the consequences. She stood up to Victoria, she defended her pride, honor, and purity when no one else had. She stayed and talked to her when it seemed that everyone wouldn’t.   
  
“Ya know…” - Kate has no time to wonder if the words she’s pronouncing are going to get her in trouble and, either way she doesn’t really care. She is tired of being angry, tired of being scared, tired of everything. She’ll be damned (and she winces at the heavy word for her, it’s likely that she’s already damned, but that doesn’t stop her), before she sees herself getting lost, in wondering, in speculation. - “You and that girl, Price, what’s her face, Chloe right?”, she dares a look at Max face, which is going up and down, as she nods. - “Ya know, everyone would think you two are together…”

 

She leaves the unanswered question in the air, the  _ “Are you”,  _ Max doesn’t need to know just how much she’d like the answer to be no. After all, those feelings aren’t proper, and she….well, common sense and God tell her not to hope too much.   
  
“Nah, Chloe’s nice, she’s a real go getter, a hell of a girl” - Kate winces at the choice of words, maybe Max doesn’t know how that word affects her. How she’s kept up at night wondering about eternal suffering, just for feeling how she feels. Maybe her eyes cast down have an effect on Max for she looks at her, and their eyes meet.

  
“Sorry.” - She smiles, and this is probably the one person Kate believes is sorry when they’re talking with her, and not just mocking her, not just pretending that she cares, to laugh in her back. Yes Kate has those thoughts often, but maybe she shouldn’t, and Max says she shouldn’t, which only makes her feel guiltier until…

 

“So you’re not….”, Kate decided that, if push comes to shove she can pretend to be just worried about her friend, because that’s what they are, friends right? And not anything more, she’s not a harlot, she’s not....Thoughts to what she has been called in and around come to her mind and she swallows to get herself in point. No use worrying Max. Despite that it’s like she’s got ashes in her mind as she asks the question. “Dating?”

 

Max holds a hand to her arms, the veins are visible, and the contact thrills her, perhaps too much for what’s good for her, she literally shakes as she feels the touch. She had dreams about Max touching her like that...and even if it’s just in the arm, and not cupping her cheeks and blowing a kiss like….like demons would make her do, she’s still excited by the touch. It’s a dream come true, well, part of a dream. It’s not really something she can add a whole lot to, without entering eternal damnation.

 

Or Damnation, with a big D, but as she puts her head in check, her heartbeat slowing down to a regular rate, she has to admit, it’s not for lack of wish, that she gets nowhere, it’s just Max is way out of her league.

 

But then, maybe if she doesn’t act, nothing bad will happen, and this can be a crush forgotten in the years to come. It just feels so real with Max touching her arm.

 

“We’re not dating.” - Max says rather matter of fact, like it should be obvious, only it isn’t obvious at all, not with the way those two interact. “She’s fun, but she’s tiring, I don’t think I could keep up with her, even if I wanted!”.

 

Blushing. Kate is well aware of the red tint of her cheeks as she catches the, maybe not intentional,  but definitely not subtle, innuendo.

 

“You’ve got goosebumps!”, Max laughs in that Max way of her, and throughout all that Kate can’t help but think that of course she has goosebumps, it’s not exactly like Max is being soft with her touches. Even if it, and she sighs, just her arm.

  
“Max…”, and she pauses, because Kate really has no idea of what to say, she knows, what as a good christian girl she should say,  _ Max, we can’t be friends _ , but if she is being honest she doesn’t want to catch herself saying that. She doesn’t want to stop seeing Max, or relax with the violin and guitar, instruments that shouldn’t go well together but go, or petting her bunny. Together. She knows what she must do and yet she doesn’t, so she stops, unsure of what to say…

 

Her eyes don’t make whatever she has to say any easier to spell, they’re just looking at her, warm and inviting, so much she can almost imagine herself closing the distance, but she can’t do that, she’s…

 

She sighs, unsure of herself, maybe hanging with Max is a bad idea, maybe it will lead to a road of sin. But it’s an indulgence, and after all doesn’t everyone deserve one of these once or twice?

 

Yes, an indulgence...she relaxes at the touch, gently moaning. Nothing inherently sexual about that moan, just a moan of comfort, it’s not like she’s admitting anything. She’s afraid to look, afraid to have given the wrong idea.

 

“About your celibacy thing…”, Whoah, Max actually paid attention to those? She thought nobody had, she had seen what the washroom said...if they had it had been to mock her.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I’m not into that whole, thing, ya know, if I ever find someone, let whatever happens, happen” - Max tucks some of her hair besides her ear, is she nervous? Kate can’t tell, but maybe it’s just a natural response, this sex thing has a lot of words to it.   
  
“But if you need help…” -  _ She’d do that for me? _ Kate can’t help herself, she flings her arms over Max’s light frame., an incoherent murmuring of excuses follows.

 

Maybe it’s not the kiss she’s been dreaming of, but it’s a start right?”

  
  



End file.
